


Backseat Rodeo

by RealistTash



Series: Touch me, tease me, kiss me, please me [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, I'm maybe mildly obsessed with Kim being a dancer, Jason is so sick of their shit, Quickie, rough-ish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: Literally just an excuse to write Kim riding Trini in the back seat. That's it.Could be read in the same universe as 'When Dreams...' but can be read as a standalone.





	Backseat Rodeo

“I don’t know why you always wear gloves, you know it’s easier to get a grip without them.”

Trini grunts from her place under the hood of the pickup truck Jason is fixing. Well... she is currently helping Jason fix because she’s bored and has nothing better to do until Kim’s class finishes. She turns the bolt once more before shoving a too-big-gloved hand towards Jason because their small town doesn’t stock anything suitable for women so they have to order them in and it takes forever for them to be delivered. 

Being a mechanic is a man’s job, apparently. 

Jason hands her the wrench and she secures the bolt before she turns to look him in the eye and crosses her arms with a smirk, “because I enjoy fucking my incredibly sex-driven girlfriend and I can’t really do it the way I want with oil and grease under my nails.” 

His face pales and she holds back a laugh and it’s kind of adorable how the jock is the innocent one of the group. “I didn’t need to hear that.” 

Trini shrugs and pops her head back under the hood, “alright, turn the engine over.” 

“Why is it that every time you help in the garage I’m the one that ends up being your assistant?” 

“Hey if you want to do this on your own, boss, I can leave,” she quirks her brow. 

Jason grumbles, “I hate it when you call me that.”

She knows, that’s why she does it. 

He does as he’s told anyway and takes a seat before he turns the ignition and presses down on the gas. It takes a few seconds before the loud buzz of the engine comes to life and Trini grins before she stands up straight and gives Jason a double thumbs up. He turns everything off and jumps down to meet her a high five, “coffee? I’ll go get and you clean up?” 

“Sounds good. Not the shit you have here though, I’d rather drink battery acid.” 

Jason rolls his eyes. And Trini calls Kim the snob? “I’ll go down to the shop on the corner and get your usual, don’t worry.”

“Cool. Hey Kim should be here soon, too, so can you grab her one?” Jason nods with another eye roll. “Thanks, boss.” 

He gives up. 

Trini turns back to the car to double check that everything is tightened up properly and Jason leaves with his phone in his hand, sending the boys a text asking them if they’d like anything special for their weekly marathon movie night later. Tommi had already told them all she’d be busy in San Francisco for the foreseeable future unless she needed to teleport back for an emergency Ranger thing.

A body collides with his as he’s typing and he grunts before he frowns because a normal human shouldn’t be able to knock him at all. 

Kim’s smiling face meets him and his eyes scan over her body before he blushes and looks anywhere but at her because she’s wearing brown cowgirl boots, short, short denim jeans, a baggy white shirt that opens enough to show the pink bra underneath, finished off with a brown cowgirl hat, and he has absolutely zero interest in Kim like that, and obviously he’s completely in love with Billy, but he has fucking eyes and he’s only human.

Superhuman, yes, but human. “Hey, Jase, where you off to?”

“Huh? Oh. I’m doing a coffee run.” That’s a really nice cloud. “Trini already asked me to pick one up for you, she should be finished in twenty minutes or so.” 

“Okay,” she replies with some curiosity in her tone and he can see her out of the corner of his eyes studying his face, “are you alright?” He nods and still doesn’t look at her. “How long do you think you’ll be?”

That gets his attention. His eyes dart to see her wicked smirk and he glares, “no having sex on the truck, Kimberly. Not again.” She takes on a look of innocence and opens her mouth to respond before he cuts her off, “I mean it. I’d better not come back to an ass print on the hood.”

She laughs and holds her hands up, “alright, I promise Trini’s ass won’t touch the hood.” 

He raises his brow, “or yours.”

“Or mine,” she confirms. 

Jason nods in the leader-y way he does and Kim smirks as she watches him leave, practically skips the rest of the way to the garage. 

-

Trini hums to herself along with the radio as she secures the last bolt when she feels arms slip around her waist and she smiles at Kim’s familiar scent. “Hey, gorgeous, give me a couple minutes and I’ll be done.” 

A ‘mhmm’ is vibrated against Trini’s shoulder before Kim begins placing kisses along it and grins as Trini relaxes into her with a content sigh. 

Kim’s arms wrap tighter around Trini’s waist and Trini chuckles to herself with a shake of her head when the kisses on her shoulder move up her neck, “are you trying to get us in trouble again, Hart? Jason won’t be long.” 

“Jason,” kiss, “is going to be,” nip, “ages,” kiss, “because the coffee shop,” suck, “was packed when I walked by,” bite, “and you’re,” kiss, “sexy as fuck,” ear tug, “in mechanic mode.” 

“Yeah?” Trini’s head tilts to give Kim more access after she closes the hood and leans into her so that the whole of Kim’s front is snug against her back. “Maybe I should quit my actual job and just do this full time.” 

Hands move to Trini’s hips before she’s spun around and her lips are attacked with practiced precision. It doesn’t matter in what state of horny Kim is, from slow and sensual to hard and bruising, her kisses are somehow always so soft. There’s three final pecks, each one pulling at Trini’s bottom lip a little less than the last, and fingers move to trace Trini’s jaw before Kim’s dazed eyes open and she smiles at Trini like she’s the only thing in the world. “If you didn’t love your real job so much I would be one hundred percent okay with that.” Trini’s hands slide down to squeeze Kim’s ass and after the initial fluttering of eyelids she enjoys, they open wide in alarm, “please tell me you haven’t still got your gloves on.”

Trini feels the latex sticking to her palms and grins sheepishly, “oops?”

“Trini,” Kim whines, dragging out her name and bounces a little with a pout, “that’s never going to come out and I need these for class.” 

She finally notices the hat on Kim’s head and frowns before they rake over her entire form and she licks her lips at the sight, subconsciously squeezing again and feels Kim’s shuddering breath against her lips as she does. “That’s, erm, that’s not what you were wearing when you left this morning.” Kim smirks when Trini’s eyes trail back up and stop, zoned in on her chest. “W-what exactly are you d-doing in class, Kim?” 

“Didn’t I tell you?” And Trini would scoff at the faux innocence if she wasn’t so captivated by Kim’s cleavage. “Our temp dance instructor is obsessed with-” she cuts herself off with a gasp as Trini’s head tilts forward and her tongue licks a path along the cup of her bra, “with line dancing. Honestly, if he played ‘These Boots Are Made For Walking’ one more fucking time- shit.” Trini bits along the same path she’d just licked and smirks against Kim’s skin, groaning slightly when Kim tugs at her hair. 

“No you did not tell me that,” Trini mumbles between nips, “I guess it just slipped your mind to tell me you’d be dressed like this, didn’t it?” 

Hips flush tightly against her own when she pulls Kim forward, a thigh taking its rightful place between Kim’s legs. “Yes,” Kim nods rapidly, her breath hitching against Trini’s temple each time their hips move together, “that is exactly what happened.” Trini growls and pushes forward, causing Kim to stumble back in a daze. “Baby?” There must be something in Trini’s gaze that Kim catches on to as she remarks, “I promised Jason we wouldn’t do anything on the truck, but I didn’t say anything about inside.” Trini smirks, dark and dangerous and Kim bites her lip, her eyes turning almost black before she nods once. A tiny movement, but one that speaks volumes. 

It’s these times Trini relishes. The times Kim’s eyes give her the go ahead to be in control because it’s only happened a few times since they finally got together all those months ago and that subtle small nod in her direction gives her the confidence to play, to rip her gloves off and take Kim’s wrist before she drags her to the back seat, manoeuvring them both until her back is flush against the leather with Kim straddling her. “Don’t lie to me, Hart.” She proceeds to unbutton Kim’s shirt slowly, her fingertips grazing skin as she does and Kim shivers on top of her. “I know what your plan was.” 

“And what was it?” 

They don’t have time for this, they really don’t have fucking time for this but Trini knows she can get Kim off in five minutes or five hours depending on her mood so she drags it on for a minute or two longer. “You thought you’d be a fucking tease at movie night like this, didn’t you?” She opens the last button and spreads her hands along Kim’s stomach, preens at the way they twitch as Kim’s head lulls back against the driver’s head rest in an invitation for Trini to mark her neck.

She isn’t going to give Kim that satisfaction. Yet. 

“You thought it’d be cute to sit in my lap like this and act like it wasn’t affecting me, like it wasn’t making me suffer, because you get some weird gratification from torturing me when I can’t do anything about it.” 

Kim’s eyes open enough to playfully squint through hooded lids, “would I ever be that mean to you?” 

Trini leans forward and sucks Kim’s bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling gently as Kim moans and her hips jerk forward. “You would,” she says around it, “you have. Multiple times.” 

She pulls until she’s back against the seat, dragging Kim with her so she slumps over her and Kim’s hands land to steady herself behind Trini’s head, kissing over Trini’s cheek bone once her lip is free before stopping at her ear with a low whisper, “are you going to punish me, baby?” 

Her hands instinctively squeeze hard around Kim’s waist and her gaze shifts just enough to see the clock on the dash. “Fuck! You’re lucky we don’t have time for that.” Kim chuckles quietly as if challenging Trini but she can’t accept it even though some traitorous part of her brain is telling her to. Kim’s hips roll against her abs purposely, taking Trini away from her conflicting thoughts and bringing her back in the moment. 

One of her hands stay on Kim’s hip while the other quickly undoes Kim’s shorts, whimpering when all she’s met with is skin and she short circuits. Kim lightly laughs again but it’s pained, desperate, “did I also forget to mention I’m not wearing anything underneath?” 

The next kiss is brutal and Kim makes a surprised noise in the back of her throat as she pushes back just as aggressively before she gets impatient and grips Trini’s wrist to tug it under her shorts, causing Trini to wrench herself away, “I thought I was in charge?” 

“You’re taking too long and I changed my mind.” 

Fingers find themselves snugly between wet lips and the angle is awkward to the point Trini knows her wrist is going to ache after this but she doesn’t care. She doesn’t care because Kim is fucking soaked. “Jesus, Hart, how long have you been like this?” 

“All day,” she hisses, grinding down on Trini’s hand, hips bucking sharp and precise as she pants into Trini’s mouth each time Trini catches her clit just right. “I- I’ve been thinking about riding you since I saw this outfit.” Kim’s hand slips from Trini’s and both move to lock behind her neck, using Trini to anchor herself and Trini’s lips find themselves dragging down Kim’s neck, hot and wet as Kim squirms on top of her. “I think my instructor thinks there’s something seriously wrong with me by how many times I had to go and wipe myself off in the bathroom.” 

Trini’s teeth subconsciously clamp down at the thought and she can feel the gush of wet hot heat coat her fingers more the same time Kim squeaks before a long, drawn out moan bubbles to the surface, nails digging into her neck. 

“God, Trini, can you just fuck me already?” 

“As you wish, gorgeous.” She pushes forward again so her hips are on the edge of the back seat and Kim’s back slams into the back of the driver’s. Her fingers move forward with her and she wastes no times in slipping two in, meeting zero resistance and growls when warm, silky walls instantly tighten around her as Kim cries out. 

Her hand is trapped and she grunts in frustration because she can’t move the way she wants in the tiny space provided, and she can tell by the way Kim clings onto her as she pushes her hips down in a grind that she needs more. “You’ve got to work with me, Kim.” 

Kim nods, spreads her legs as far apart as she can, throws her head back so forcefully that the hat tipples over into the front and arches her back, her hips moving up and down now rather than in tight circles and the different angle allows Trini that minute amount of space she needs to tuck her thumb into her palm, grunts into her next bite of Kim’s skin when the nails already digging into her neck scratch across to leave thin trials of blood as Kim chokes out a relieved sob when the knuckle catches her clit.

It actually upsets her a bit that they’ll be gone soon. 

Trini’s free arm hooks around Kim’s back to help pull Kim onto her as much as she can and her own hips lift at every drop as she curls her fingers until Kim’s thighs are quivering and walls are clenching. She pulls away after she’s happy with the dark bruise she leaves on Kim’s collar bone to watch her face as moans grow louder. 

Because this is the most beautiful Kim is, Trini thinks. 

Of course, she’s always beautiful, but when she’s like this, when she’s desperately chasing her release, when she’s the furthest from concerned she can be as her moans fill the air and she couldn’t give a flying fuck about who could hear her, when she’s selfishly using Trini to get herself off, when she shouts Trini’s name out for the world to hear so they know who it is exactly that’s causing it, when they’re fucking, that beauty escalates to a level Trini didn’t know was possible. 

“More,” Kim pants, “I’m so close, Trini, but I need more.” 

And how could she pass up the opportunity to tease? “More what?” 

“Fuck! You know what.” Trini plays ignorant and she can feel the glare aimed at her behind closed lids before Kim whimpers, “please, baby.” She hums in question and Kim barks at her through clenched teeth, “Trini!” 

“Alright, alright. Jeez, sometimes you’re so demanding.” Her eyes flick to the clock again and they’re really pushing it now, even with waiting times Jason will be back soon so she swiftly angles her hand to allow a third finger to join her two and bites her lip when Kim easily sinks down on them with a short puff of air. “You have to be quick, babe.” 

Kim whines. “I know, I know, just...” She pushes herself off of the seat and shoves Trini back again and Trini feels a small stab of pain in her wrist. She must grimace slightly because Kim pecks her softly. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she breathes, “keep going.” 

There has to be some form of masochistic tendencies in her, she notes idly, because the throb in her wrist as Kim rides her hand and the painful yank of her hair when Kim finds the angle she’s been craving which just makes her push down harder to the point the back of Trini’s hand is digging into the button of her jeans almost cruelly plus the fact that she enjoys it when Kim uses her like this, has the heat that’s already been pooling in her stomach turn into an inferno and she practically snarls as she strains her neck to harshly suck one of Kim’s bra covered nipples into her mouth.

Kim howls above her, holds her tighter and as soon as Trini digs the nails of her free hand into Kim’s ass the same time she twists and curls her fingers and scrapes her teeth gently, Kim freezes on top of her. 

Fuck if Kim coming isn’t the most glorious sight.

Trini doesn’t let up her pace as Kim’s mouth opens in a scream of her name. She keeps going until Kim begins to tremble violently on top of her and the loud explicit cries turn to pitiful whines and she pulls her mouth away to place soft kisses upwards, relaxes the hand on Kim’s ass to stroke gently, keeps her hand steady as Kim uses her for any last tremors, feels her twitch two, three more times before she lets out a long breath as Trini’s mouth reaches hers and she finds enough energy to kiss back, sweet and sticky. 

Eyes blink a few times into focus before Kim leans her forehead against Trini, sighing happily, “thanks, I needed that.”

“No, really?” Trini gasps in pure sarcasm, “I never would’ve guessed.” 

“Jerk,” she shifts and Trini hisses. Her wrist is still trapped but the pain is replaced with lust because she’s still inside Kim and she can’t resist wiggling her fingers a little. Kim moans before her eyes shoot open and she carefully detaches their hips, “fuck, I’m so sorry, baby.” She takes Trini’s hand to inspect it, the digits gleaming in the light, “are you okay?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t feel it soon enough,” she tries to go for nonchalance. It doesn’t work.

Kim studies her eyes before a dark smirk takes over, “wait... Did you like it?”

Trini scoffs, “what? No.” She’s always been a terrible liar.

Black eyes glisten in excitement before Kim moves forward to trace kisses along Trini’s jaw, “no?” Her hand sneaks down the front of Trini’s jeans and she grins, “then explain why you’re so wet.” 

Trini’s hips buck up, “fuck...”

A loud knock on the window startles them and Kim pulls away to roll down the now foggy glass and smile at a glaring Jason. “You promised me you wouldn’t do it in the truck.”

“I distinctively remember I promised I wouldn’t do it on the truck. You need to be more specific.” 

Jason grumbles at them before he scowls at Trini, “I’m not paying you to clean this mess up.”

“You’re not paying me at all.” 

“Whatever. Billy and Zack are meeting us at the ship in half an hour so please try and be a little less... rumpled.” 

“Anything you say, boss.” He glowers once more before he storms away and the two laugh after him, “I think we upset him.” 

Kim shrugs, “he’s seen worse from us.” She holds Trini’s wrist up again, “are you sure you’re okay?”

Trini rolls her eyes, “it’s not like we’ve never been rough before.” 

“Yeah,” Kim agrees, “but there’s a difference between being rough and actually hurting each other.” 

“It’s all good. Promise.” Kim relaxes. Trini wipes her hand on her jeans and Kim watches it like it’s the worst thing she could’ve done. “Don’t you think it’s slightly narcissistic that you like your own taste so much?” 

Kim pouts with a frown that Trini finds adorable, “it’s not that, I just like it when you taste like me.”

“Semantics, gorgeous.” 

A laugh reaches her ears before Kim slowly buttons her shirt back up as Trini works on securing the shorts before they open the door and are hit with a breeze on their sweaty skin. Trini laughs when she looks down and sees the handprints and Kim turns with a raise brow, “what?” 

Trini doesn’t answer, simply shrugs her yellow plaid shirt off to wrap around Kim’s waist and Kim blushes before she clears her throat. “I might have liked it. Just a little,” Trini mumbles low, glares at Kim’s smug grin.

“You were right, though. What you said I had planned, making you suffer.” Trini matches the look but it’s quickly wiped away with the next sentence, “but imagine how much more torturous it’s going to be knowing you’re not going to get your turn until we get back to yours.” Kim pushes Trini against the truck, pins her and crowds her personal space. “A Star Wars movie marathon lasts a long, long time and I’m not even going to get the chance to clean myself up properly.” 

Kim’s tongue traces Trini’s ear before she sucks gently on the lobe and Trini shivers against her with a loud gulp, “you’re mean.” 

“I know.” Kim hums and pulls back to walk away, looking sultry over her shoulder, “you coming?” 

Trini huffs but follows in obedience, grabbing the hat along the way since they will definitely be role playing this at some point. “Not until after you’ve finished killing me, apparently.”


End file.
